Innocence
by Jackson1967
Summary: Patrick wasn't looking for love but it finds him and how will he grasp this new found love? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Title: Innocence

Pairing : Patrick Jane & Hollie Kennedy

Rating : K+

A/N : Own Nothing apart from the female character. ( First Patrick Jane fic )

Summary : Patrick wasn't looking for love but it finds him and how will he grasp this new found love? Read to find out

Chapter One

Losing your wife and daughter to the hands of Red John was hard for Patrick to accept but he still thinks about them every second of everyday that goes past and he misses them so much but he also wasn't sure if he should maybe meet someone else and have a second chance at love and happiness but he thought about it often.

His friends at CBI had told to try and meet someone but he was wary about it until later that week anyway when he had the day from hell and bumped into someone who Patrick had never seen before but he smiled at her when she returned the smile back to him.

Patrick said " I'm sorry." when she replied " That's ok.", as he then said " I'm Patrick." and she replied " I"m Hollie.", they shook hands and Hollie smiled at Patrick who smiled back at her but he couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she was and he felt drawn to her even though he'd only met her.

Hollie wondered if she would ever see Patrick again and she actually liked him even she knew nothing about him but she thought that she'd like to find out more about him in time but she couldn't stop herself from thinking about him.

Patrick was at home and all he could think about was Hollie and he realised that he had butterflies in his stomach for the first time since he lost his wife and he wondered what was going on but he started to realise how much he kinda liked this feeling deep within and wanted to act on it.

A few weeks had passed since Patrick and Hollie bumped into each other but Patrick was unaware of what he would come across when he saw Hollie on the grass injured and he rushed over to her and checked to see if she was breathing and she was but shallow which worried him and he removed his jacket and wrapped it around her chest for heat.

The paramedics arrived on the scene and took Hollie to the hospital where she slipped into a coma, and as Patrick was informed about her status and it saddened him knowing that Hollie was now in a coma, he entered her room to be close by and he sat on a chair next to her bed and held her hand in his own and rubbed her's with his thumb softly while upset.

Patrick realised that he was falling for Hollie and it made him want to protect her if she pulls through from this attack and he watches the machines as he sighed softly just hoping that she survives when the doctor informs Patrick how serious her injuries are and he's shocked but vows to stay by her bedside until she woke up.

Will Hollie wake up or will Patrick lose her forever?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Patrick had been kept informed about Hollie's status and he still hoped that she would be ok and Patrick realised that he had fallen for her and it scared him a little but he wondered if he should try once more at love.

A few days had passed and Hollie was feeling better and recovering well from her attack and the doctor informed Patrick about the good news and it made him so glad that Hollie survived what happened to her.

Hollie was released from hospital a week later and she was at her apartment door when she noticed Patrick, a few doors up from her, she walked up to him and spoke " Thanks for saving my life.".

Patrick looked up to see Hollie there and replied " I did what I had to." as Hollie put her hand on his shoulder and asked " You ok Patrick?" as he admitted " Just thinking.".

Hollie nodded in reply and was about to walk when Patrick gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, he then kissed her softly as Hollie kissed him back softly.

Patrick lead Hollie into his apartment and to his bedroom where they were still kissing each other, as Hollie unbuttoned Patrick's sky blue shirt and pushed it off his shoulders onto the floor as Patrick removed her v neck top.

Hollie's hands made their way over Patrick's chest and he unclasped her bra as he led her to his bed, falling onto it together as Patrick slid his hand into her jeans as she did the same to his suit pants.

A short time later, Hollie and Patrick were wrapped up together under the duvet as Hollie was cuddled inside Patrick's embrace and he smiled knowing what they did and he cared about her deeply.

Can they try a relationship?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hollie had snuck out of Patrick's apartment and back to her own place but she couldn't stop herself from thinking about him and she realised that she loved him which scared her a little as she had no idea how he felt about her.

Patrick woke up only to see that Hollie wasn't beside him and he thought he did something to upset her and he knew that he hadn't used anything when they went all the way together.

Three months had passed since they saw each other and Hollie had found out that she was pregnant and she admitted to herself that she was scared to tell Patrick this as she needed to think what to do.

Patrick wanted to see her so bad but he missed her so much, as his heart ached for her each day.

Later that week, Patrcik finally saw Hollie and he asked her " Do you hate me?" only for Hollie to reply " I don't hate you Jane and there is something you need to know.".

Patrick asked " What is it Hollie?" and Hollie sighed then admitted " I'm pregnant." and let her tears roll down her cheeks when Patrick pulled her towards him and comforted her, then tells her " I love you.".

Hollie laid her head on his shoulder and replied " I love you too.", as Patrick cupped her chin to kiss her softly and placed his hand on her growing bump.

Hollie watched him closely and realised that she felt so safe with Patrick and placed her hand on top of his, then smiled knowing that they would be a family with their child together.

Later that night, Holle and Patrick where in bed together as Patrick asked Hollie " Be my girlfriend?" and Hollie replied " I'd love to." which made Patrick smile and kissed her to cement their new relationship together.

Will Patrick tell the team his news?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As the days passed since Patrick found out that Hollie was expecting his child, he thought of the new chance he would now have as he would get to be a dad again - he was so excited and he just smiled with so much joy.

His happiness had been noticed by the team who didn't know what brought the change in their friend and as Patrick smiled, he just loved the direction his life was taking to which gave him a whole new level.

Hollie was at the hospital for the scan on their baby and she had agreed to see him at CBI after the scan as she wanted to give him a scan pic and the due date for their baby.

Patrick was in his room knowing that he'd be seeing Hollie soon and once she arrived into CBI and she asked " Where's Patrick?" when Lisbon replied " In his office", as Hollie smiled thanks and headed to see him.

Lisbon wondered who she was and why she wanted to see Patrick, who was looking out the window when Hollie snuck inside and watched him with love.

Patrick turned around to find Hollie there, as he smiled over at her with love in his eyes, when Hollie handed him a scan picture of their unborn baby, as he smiled seeing the photo.

Hollie smiled as she rested her hand on her baby bump, as Patrick walked over to her and kissed her lovingly, as she kissed him back with the same love she had for him.

Patrick asked her " When is our baby due?" and Hollie replied " In May next year", which made him smile then Hollie spoke " I want our baby to have your surname." as he nodded in agreement.

As they sat up on the bed together, Patrick held Hollie close to him as he thought about how happy Hollie made him, while the team were trying to figure out who she was.

Patrick spoke " Think we should tell them about us?" when Hollie replied " Not just yet.", as Patrick nodded in agreement with her, he smiled at the thought.

Later that evening, Patrick and Hollie were alone at their apartment spending alone time together as it made him realise just how much he loved her and how he wanted to make it official.

Can anything destroy them?


End file.
